


In Sickness and In Tooth Extraction

by Newbornpony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbornpony/pseuds/Newbornpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be a wanker,” Louis groaned, rubbing his face against Harry’s neck, almost knocking his glasses off in the process, “Don’t wanna be here.  It’s too early for the pain and suffering this will cause.  Plus I’m starving and caffeine deprived.  How the hell do they expect people to not eat? I think I’m dying.”</p><p>In which Louis gets his wisdom teeth out and is equal parts insufferable and adorable in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Tooth Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> mini prompt fill for HS AU and Louis getting his wisdom teeth out. This is fluffy and ridiculous I don't know what I'm doing.

Harry sighed as he flipped through the papers on the clipboard, filling in the information and checking and double checking he got everything correct.  As soon as they got to the orthodontic surgeons office Louis threw himself into a chair, only moving to snuggle up against Harry when he sat down beside him, absolutely refusing to fill out the paperwork himself.  Louis had called him up the night before complaining about how his mum couldn’t take him to get his wisdom teeth out because she couldn’t get out of her shift at the hospital and Harry agreed right away to take him.  Jay had been so grateful, hugging and kissing him as he came to pick up Louis, saying she already talked to Anne and got everything sorted with the college for both of them missing class.

“Are you allergic to anything other than wearing your own clothes?” Harry joked, looking down at Louis in one of his jumpers and a pair of sweatpants rolled up one to many times to be Louis'.

“Don’t be a wanker,” Louis groaned, rubbing his face against Harry’s neck, almost knocking his glasses off in the process, “Don’t wanna be here. It’s too early for the pain and suffering this will cause. Plus I’m starving and caffeine deprived. How the hell do they expect people to not eat? I think I’m dying.”

“You’ll be fine Lou, they put you to sleep.  Just think, it’ll take an hour tops and then we’ll have the rest of the day off to do nothing.”

Louis sighed, acting all put out, “Easy for you to say you’re not the one getting your teeth viciously yanked out of your mouth.”

Harry smiled down at Louis, looking around before quickly giving him a placating kiss on the forehead. He untangled Louis’ limbs from his, ignoring Louis’ grumbling as he went up to the front desk to hand in the paperwork.

Louis was quiet when he came back, throwing himself at Harry as he sat down, shoving his face back into Harry’s neck, “Sorry I’m being a grump. Thanks for coming with.”

“Anything for you Lou.”

 

~~

"Harry?" the orthodontic surgeon asked as she walked into the waiting room, looking down at the clip board in her hand and smiling when Harry quickly stood up.

"Yes that's me, I'm Harry. Is he ok? How'd it go?" Harry breathed out, wringing his hands in front of him.  It’d been a little less than an hour since they called Louis’ name and he watched Lou shuffle his way back to his “impending doom”.  He knew realistically that nothing bad could possibly happen but after hearing the horror story of how their friend Niall woke up puking and unable to eat for days after he got his taken out, Harry was a little on edge.

She chuckled as she motioned Harry to follow her through the double doors and back to the recovery rooms where the Post-OP patients were held, "Other than being a little loopy from the anesthesia he's perfectly fine."

Harry smiled as he could hear Louis babbling from down the hallway, the melodic sound of his voice growing louder as they got closer to his room.

“Harry’s here for me.  He’s waiting.  In the waiting room.  He’s my person, you know my boyfriend.  My mum couldn’t take me but Harry said he would. Harry’s here, he’s real I’m not making him up!”

Harry walked in, seeing who he assumed was a surgical assistant, laughing as she unhooked Louis from the machines and wiped up a little bit of spit coming out of his mouth, “I believe you hun.”

“Good because he’s real. He’s mine you can’t have him,” Louis huffed, crossing his arms in front of him, his face scrunched up in indignation.

“Hey Lou, how’d it go?” Harry said softly, smiling as Louis whipped around to face him, the sour look dropping and his eyes crinkling up in happiness.

"Hazza!" Louis cried out, voice slightly muffled by the little bits of gauze sticking out past his lips, his cheeks puffed out and swollen, “See he’s real. Told you.”

Harry laughed as Louis smirked over at the assistant who only smiled as she walked towards the door, “I didn’t doubt you for a second dear. Someone will be back in a few with some papers to sign."

Harry smiled as he sat down next to Louis grabbing the hand Louis was flailing in his direction and squeezing it reassuringly.

"You're pretty," Louis sighed, his face pink and flushed, pupils slightly dilated, "And soft, your hair looks soft let me touch it."

Harry laughed as Louis made little grabby hands towards him, leaning down so Louis could shove his face into his curls.

"Hi you're Harry. Boyfriend. I told them to get you. You're my person. Person who is here, for me.”

"How are you feeling?" Harry blushed, ducking his head slightly, not being able to keep the silly grin off his face.

Even though they’ve been officially dating for about six months now, it never failed to get his heart soaring every time Louis called him his boyfriend. Louis moved in to the house next door when Harry was about four years old and they’d been inseparable ever since. The best day of his life was probably the day the football team, along with Louis as their captain, won the school league title and Louis ran up to him in the crowd and kissed him. None of their friends, or either of their parents, were really surprised, happy for both of them finally realizing that they had feelings for each other that ran deeper than friendship. Harry’s pretty sure both their mum’s have been planning their wedding since he turned 16.

"I'm fine," Louis sighed leaning back, his eyes narrowing suspiciously "Wait, what are you doing here? When are they taking my teeth out?”

"They're done already."

"No," Louis said tentatively blinking around the room and looking around before focusing back on Harry, mouth opening wide in shock, “They took them out already?”

“Yeah it’s been about 45 minutes.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open comically wider, his eyes getting huge, “No way! But I’ve been here the whole time. I think they forgot to take my teeth out, I would remember if they did.” He blinked a couple more times as he turned to look around the room, settling back into his chair with a frown on his face.

Harry watched him, almost being able to see the wheels turning in Louis’ head, his face going from an exaggerated pout to a look of sheer delight, “Hazza when did you get here? I was waiting for you forever!”

Harry threw his head back and laughed, Louis' face open and confused, "Babe I've been here. You're done, as soon as the surgeon comes back I can take you home."

"It's over?" Louis asked touching his face and poking at his cheeks, “Harry I can't feel my face," he said in awe, "Are my teeth really gone? They took them out?"

"Yeah they did,” Harry replied, squeezing Louis’ hand and bringing it up to brush his lips along Louis’ knuckles.

"Cool," Louis said looking around the room again and back at Harry, dopily smiling at him.

“Ok looks like we have everything all set,” said the surgeon as she came in, carefully packing everything up, handing Harry a little bag filled with gauze and Louis’ pain medicine prescription.

“Did you see my Harry?” Louis piped up, waving his hands around and pointing at him, “He’s mine. He’s my boyfriend. He’s the best boyfriend ever.”

“Really?” she said with a smile.

“Yes,” Louis nodded, his face turning suddenly serious, “He’s my person. And he helps me with my maths and comes over after college to watch the girls with me,” Louis paused, blinking a couple times his eyes widening as he went over the words he said, “Not our girls, my sisters. We don’t have kids. It’s too early for that you know? But we will as long as they have Hazza’s curls.”

Harry’s heart was beating almost painfully in his chest as he flushed with emotion, rolling his eyes and trying to hide how pleased he was. Louis sighed, sitting up straighter, beaming over at Harry again and continuing his drug induced babbling, “And he comes to all my footy games even though the schools team is quite shit. He brings posters and cheers for me and wears my jersey and paints his face in the school colors! Harry tell her!” He slapped Harry on the shoulder, looking back at the surgeon.

Harry blushed, shaking his hair in front of his face and sweeping it off to the side, “Yep.”

“He’s perfect. And mine. My lovely little Hazza boo,” Louis sighed, throwing himself at Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck, “Am I getting my teeth taken out now?” Louis asked sweetly, lolling his head back and smiling up at the surgeon.

“We already did it hun. You’re all ready to go.” She replied, holding back a laugh as she handed Harry the discharge papers to sign.

“Harry," Louis whispered as she turned her back to them, "Hazza am I high?"

"It's the medicine Lou you're fine."

"Really?" Louis asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes,” Harry chuckled, sweeping a reassuring hand across Louis’ forehead, playing with his fringe.

"Oh ok." Louis nodded smiling and leaning toward Harry, staring at Harry's face with his eyes wide as the doctor explained the rules on what he can and cannot eat and when he should take his medicine.

“Do you need help getting him to your car?” she directed the question to Harry, smiling fondly at him.

"I think I can handle it. Thank you so much, sorry about all of this,” he chuckled, getting an arm around Louis and helping him to his feet.

“Oh it’s quite alright. He’s been a delight. You better take care of your boy,” she teased as she pointed a pen at Louis.

“I will. The best of care,’ Louis nodded sagely, stumbling slightly as he gave her a hug.

“Alright then, come on Lou lets get you home,” Harry laughed, putting an arm around Louis’ waist and following the surgeon back down the hallway and to the main entrance. Louis waved at everyone as they stumbled through the waiting room, blowing kisses at the people sitting in the chairs and giving a dramatic bow, “Goodbye everyone! Thank you for coming to the show!”

Harry all but dragged him out to his car, opening up the door for him and buckling Louis into his seat, “So you enjoy that laughing gas you menace?”

“Oh it was fine,” Louis dismissed with a wave of his hand, fiddling with the radio, “Didn’t affect me at all to be honest.”

Harry barked out a laugh, his whole body shaking as he wiped at his eyes, “Yeah, sure Lou. Come on I’ll stop by Milkshake City to pick you up something on the way home. How does that sound?”

“And then we can snuggle?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, looking over at Louis as he pulled out of the parking lot, “Snuggling sounds like a great idea.” “

"Love you,” Louis said, putting his hand over Harry’s on the gearshift and squeezing their fingers together.

“Love you too Lou.”


End file.
